O Fio Vermelho do Destino
by Pisces Amanda-chan
Summary: "Se houvesse uma palavra para descrever Arthur, seria especial. Ele era capaz de ver coisas que outros não podiam. Então, quando ele era jovem, viu aquele fio vermelho ligando os dedos. Mais tarde, ele soube que o fio era uma conexão entre almas gêmeas."


**O fio vermelho do destino**

**Capítulo 1**

Conheça Arthur Kirkland. Para a maioria das pessoas, a primeira coisa que notam sobre ele são seus olhos – aqueles olhos verde-esmeralda. Mesmo que suas sobrancelhas fossem tão grandes quanto lagartas, elas não diminuem o a beleza do seu olhar. No entanto, os olhos podem ser enganadores, pois quem olha para eles poderia pensar de início que ele é uma pessoa de fala mansa – o que ele não é – isso pode ser visto uma vez que ele grita e se percebe quão rápido seu temperamento esquenta.

Mas, se houvesse uma palavra para descrever Arthur, esta seria 'especial'. Desde pequeno, ele era capaz de ver coisas que os outros não podiam – unicórnios, fadas, assim você poderia nomeá-las. Ele se sentia triste que outras pessoas não poderiam vê-las, mas as fadas iriam tentar animá-lo e conversar com ele, para que ele não se sentisse sozinho. Uma vez que Arthur era especial, ele via algo incomum – um fio vermelho. Este 'fio vermelho' estava amarrando ao dedo anelar esquerdo daquele casal que ele viu, ligando um ao outro. Embora não fosse, muitas vezes, ele viu esse fio de vez em quando.

No início, pensou que aquilo era estranho e tentou perguntar a seus amigos místicos sobre isso, mas eles não tinham a menor idéia de o que significava. Sua pergunta ficou sem resposta durante dias, até que finalmente foi respondida por um menino japonês chamado Honda Kiku. Kiku era alguém que ele conheceu na escola secundária. A primeira impressão que Arthur teve dele é de que ele era um menino bem educado. Pequeno em suas feições, seus olhos pareciam pacíficas lagoas de águas negras, mas que poderia ser considerado extremamente perigoso, uma vez que ele é perfeitamente capaz de empunhar uma espada (ou uma 'katana', como ele chama).

Uma vez que ambos estavam tendo aulas juntos, eles começaram a sair mais e mais – primeiro para resolver a lição de casa, e depois gastando seu tempo social uns com os outros. Durante esse tempo, Arthur ouviu Kiku mencionando sobre o fio vermelho do destino.

"O fio vermelho do destino – o que isso significa?" Arthur perguntou, tentando não parecer muito animado. Kiku, sendo capaz de ler a atmosfera muito bem, observou o leve tom de empolgação na voz de Arthur. No entanto, ele continuou: "Bem Asa-san, de acordo com a maioria dos asiáticos, o fio vermelho do destino significa 'almas gêmeas'. Geralmente, os laços daqueles que são feitos um para o outro".

"Almas gêmeas", Arthur repetiu, _'bem, isso faz sentido'_, pensou consigo mesmo, _'Não me admira de que estava unindo casais... Eu acho que não deveria estar tão surpreso...'_ Então Kiku interrompido a corrente de pensamentos, "Asa-san, Asa-san, você está bem? Você parecia estar fora de si".

"Hã? Oh yeah, sinto muito sobre isso, eu acho que tive uma epifania". Kiku olhou para Arthur por algum tempo e, em seguida, questionou "Posso perguntar por que você está preocupado com isso?".

Agora, Arthur ficou preocupado, não era como se Kiku iria acreditar que ele podia ver o fio vermelho do destino, ele já teve uma experiência muito ruim com a mãe dele, quando ele tentou explicar que ele podia ver as fadas. Isto resultou em muitas sessões de terapia. No fim, foi dito que Arthur apenas tinha a imaginação hiperativa de uma criança. A única pessoa que acreditava nele era seu pai.

Enquanto Arthur tinha todas essas emoções passando por ele, Kiku percebeu como Arthur era um livro aberto, uma vez que seu rosto mostrava o que ele sentia. Ele então decidiu reduzir sua carga, "Você consegue vê-lo?".

Esta questão fez Arthur parar por um momento, sem certeza de o que Kiku estava perguntando: "Posso ver o quê?"... Kiku tentou não soar ridículo, temendo que isso poderia incomodar Arthur: "Você pode ver o fio vermelho do destino, Asa-san?". Claro, isso era o que Kiku estava perguntando, não era como se Kiku estivesse lendo sua mente e perguntando-lhe sobre as fadas. Ainda assim, Arthur não tinha certeza se devia responder ou não, pois ele não queria que Kiku começasse a pensar que ele era louco.

Por fim, Arthur decidiu confiar em seu instinto e falou "Eu estou lhe dizendo isso porque eu acredito que você não vai tirar sarro de mim quando eu responder". Ele então olhou para Kiku, que assentiu. "Sim, eu posso vê-lo".

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio durante algum tempo, até que Kiku abriu a boca "Você vê isso o tempo todo?". Arthur disse: "Nem sempre. De vez em quando, vejo um fio vermelho ligando os dedos anelares esquerdos em alguns casais" ... Silêncio novamente... Agora Arthur foi lentamente se arrependendo da decisão de dizer a Kiku, quando ele respondeu com um sorriso enorme, "Isso é maravilhoso".

Desta vez, Arthur ficou chocado - não porque alguém acreditou em um de seus segredos mais bem guardados, mas que Kiku realmente sorriu, acreditando neste segredo. Kiku raramente mostrou suas emoções, por isso Arthur ficou realmente surpreso. "Você acha que quando você for mais velho será capaz de ver isso mais vezes, Asa-san?" Kiku perguntou com os olhos brilhantes.

"Eu não sei, eu não tenho muita certeza. Espere um minuto, Kiku: você realmente acredita no que eu disse a você ou você está só brincando comigo?" Arthur só teve de perguntar, depois do que ele passou quando era pequeno, ele não podia só acreditar que era tão fácil para alguém além de seu pai a aceitar os seus segredos.

No entanto, Kiku olhou diretamente nos olhos de Arthur e disse: "Asa-san, eu não consigo ver nenhuma razão pela qual você mentiria sobre algo assim. E eu te conheço o suficiente para saber quando você está mentindo e quando não está". Após Kiku dizer isso, os olhos Arthur lacrimejaram um pouco – foi uma ótima sensação saber que ele poderia finalmente falar com alguém sobre isso, sabendo que essa pessoa não poderia traí-lo. Kiku, ao perceber estado de Arthur, colocou a mão no ombro e disse: "Se existe qualquer coisa que você queira falar, eu estou aqui para você." Arthur assentiu com a cabeça dizendo obrigado.

**x x x**

Por dias, eles falaram sobre isso. Arthur aprendeu com Kiku que o conceito foi originado na China, seu primo chamado Yao forneceu a maioria das informações. Yao mencionou que o fio vermelho ligava os dedos mindinhos, que foi um pouco diferente do que viu Arthur, mas Kiku acrescentou: "Talvez seja porque você é ocidental".

Arthur se sentiu ferido que Kiku estava tentando insinuar alguma coisa, "Você está tentando dizer que eu sou racista, é por isso que eu não podia vê-lo ligado ao dedo mindinho?".

Kiku sacudiu a cabeça, ligeiramente sorridente, pensando _'Somos um pouco melindrosos, não?'_. "O que eu quis dizer foi que, pelo que eu sei sobre a cultura ocidental, o anel de casamento é usada no dedo anelar esquerdo porque se acredita que a veia do dedo anelar esquerdo é conectada diretamente ao coração, o símbolo do amor. Talvez, inconscientemente a sua visão conectou ao dedo anelar. Estou certo de que, se era o caso de Yao-nii, ele iria ver o 'fio vermelho' conectado ao dedo mindinho ao invés". Ele não tinha certeza se a concordava com Kiku, mas isso não importa, mas uma das últimas coisas que Arthur gostaria de ser chamado era de racista.

Então Kiku perguntou "Quão longo o fio é?". Arthur piscou "Eh? Eu não tenho certeza se eu segui-lo completamente". "O que eu quis dizer foi, se o fio só aparece instantaneamente quando o casal está próximo ou pode ser visto a milhas de conectando o casal?".

Arthur pensou um pouco e respondeu: "Parece que quando eles estão na mesma vizinhança. Quero dizer, eu me lembro dessa vez, eu estava vi um fio no dedo de um cara sentado no café e este fio foi ao virando da esquina. Por algum tempo, eu me perguntava se eu deveria desviar temendo que poderia me atingir ". Com esse pensamento, ambos riram. "Mas, eu acho que não precisava se preocupar em ser atingido, uma vez que passou direto por mim... Mais tarde, a garota chegou, e o fio se reduziu. Então, sim, você poderia dizer que estica, mas talvez só apareça quando os dois estão na mesma vizinhança... Eu ainda não tenho muita certeza disso".

Semanas depois, Kiku perguntou: "Então, você já viu alguém o 'fio vermelho' amarrando alguém que você conhecia?" Arthur, ainda não conseguindo acreditar que poderia realmente ter uma conversa normal sobre isso para alguém, respondeu: "Na verdade sim, e você não iria acreditar quem é o casal". Kiku se inclinou para ouvir a resposta de Arthur. Uma vez que Arthur tinha certeza que ele tinha a atenção de Kiku, ele declarou: "É você e MeiMei".

O menino normalmente inexpressivo agora estava parecendo tão vermelho quanto um tomate, "Você tem certeza, Asa-san? Você não está fazendo uma piada cruel, está?"

"Kiku, eu pensei que você tinha dito que era capaz de saber se eu estava mentindo ou não?" Arthur estava pasmo, não conseguia acreditar no que ele estava vendo - a sua crença no ocultismo era completamente inabalável, mas um Kiku corado, isso não acontecia muitas vezes.

"Bem, você vê, trata-se MeiMei", Kiku respondeu... Ele não conseguia compreender o que Kiku estava tentando lhe dizer, e então, finalmente, Arthur percebeu "Espera aí, você ama MeiMei?". Kiku assentiu com a cabeça. Arthur chocado com a revelação de Kiku: "Mas, nós somos muito jovens. É suposto para nos sentirmos assim com as meninas? O amor não é um pouco profundo agora?"

Agora, foi a vez de Kiku para ficar chocado com o uso de palavras de Arthur "Asa-san, não se espera que o amor aconteça. Ele simplesmente acontece", foi tudo Kiku disse. _'Mas nós somos muito jovens'_ foi só o que Arthur pôde pensar, mas não querendo perturbar Kiku, ele apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Querendo acabar com o silêncio, Kiku perguntou: "Então, quando foi a primeira vez que viu o 'fio vermelho'? Aposto que foi com seus pais". Então Kiku entrou um pouco de pânico, uma vez que ele viu que Arthur estava com uma expressão triste. "Asa-san, o que está errado?".

Arthur respondeu: "Meu pai faleceu antes que eu tive essa habilidade". Agora, Kiku estava se sentindo extremamente culpado por trazer uma memória tão triste para Arthur. Percebendo o estado de Kiku, Arthur bateu-lhe nas costas: "Ei, não se sinta mal, eu estou bem. Tenho lembranças maravilhosas sobre o meu pai, mesmo que não sejam muitas. Mas você sabe que, se ele ainda estivesse vivo, ele teria acreditado que eu sou capaz de ver o 'fio vermelho'. Afinal, ele acreditou em mim quando eu disse que eu sou capaz de ver fadas e unicórnios". Ainda se recuperando do choque de ser atingido nas costas, Kiku tossiu "Ele o quê!"

'Oh diabos, eu não posso deixá-lo saber sobre isso. Já é suficiente que ele acredita que um dos meus segredos, se eu deixar que ele sabe sobre o outro, ele irá definitivamente acho que sou louco', Arthur se levantou rapidamente, pegou suas coisas, e disse: "Uau, olha a hora, não percebi como voou tão rápido, eu estou indo agora, vejo você mais tarde Kiku. Tchau".

"Asa-san, espere, espere" Kiku Arthur agarrou pelo pulso. Quando percebeu que o Arthur estava se sentindo tenso, ele lançou mão dele e disse baixinho "Asa-san, eu não vou julgá-lo". Arthur se virou para olhar para o rosto Kiku e quando não viu nem sinal de descrença ou desprezo, ele relaxou. Kiku, em seguida, sorriu e disse: "Meus primos estão se mudando amanhã para nossa cidade. Gostaria que você os conhecesse, especialmente Yao-nii. Tenho a certeza que vocês irão encontrar um monte de coisas em comum"

"Certo, me dê o endereço e eu estarei lá" Arthur respondeu e então decidiu que ele provavelmente deveria ir para casa, caso contrário sua mãe teria um ataque. Então, ele pegou o endereço com Kiku e disse adeus.

**x x x**

**

* * *

**

**A/N **- Esta é a primeira vez que eu tenho escrito algo assim, então espero que todos gostem (Comentários e críticas são bem-vindas). Eu sei que o "fio vermelho do destino" é um conceito da Ásia, assim Yao ou Kiku teria sido mais apropriados para o personagem principal, mas Arthur é meu personagem favorito da série Hetalia e eu também pensei que seria divertido escrever sobre alguém que não sabe muito sobre sua capacidade.

Esta história é centrada principalmente em Arthur (Francis vai aparecer muito mais tarde). Minhas desculpas a todos os fãs AsaKiku lá fora, mas eu fiz eles serem mais como amigos próximos, uma vez que Arthur parece ser genuinamente menos irritado com Kiku que com Alfred e Francis, provavelmente porque a personalidade educada Kiku iria desencorajar Arthur de ficar verdadeiramente zangado ou irritado com ele.

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Axis Powers Hetalia ou quaisquer personagens relacionados. Eles pertencem a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**

* * *

**

**N/T: **Well, esta é a primeira vez que eu me aventuro no ramo da tradução de fanfics, mas eu realmente acho que esta fanfic vale a pena todo o tempo que eu demorar para terminar de traduzir. Em todo caso, eu gostaria de ter alguma opinião de se a tradução se encontra satisfatória. Caso não esteja tentarei mais duro nos próximos capítulos ^^'

Sobre atualizações, eu espero poder traduzir algo em torno de 1 ou 2 capítulos por semana, embora eu talvez não possa fazer muito quando minhas épocas de provas na faculdade chegarem.

**The Red String Of Fate **foi escrita por **KuroNshiro **e todos os direitos, elogios devem ser feitos a sua pessoa. Eu sou apenas a humilde pessoa que vai dar oportunidade aos que não conseguirem ler em inglês de apreciar a história. XD

Eu gostaria que as pessoas pudessem deixar comentários na história original, mas caso seu inglês não seja muito bom, eu posso transmitir uma tradução das reviews também.

O link da fanfic original está abaixo (retire os espaços entre as palavras)

http: / www . fanfiction . net /s/6305674/1/ The_Red_String_Of_Fate


End file.
